The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrically conductive structures and, in particular, to composite electrically conductive structures including graphene and a substrate material.
Wires and other electrically conductive structures are utilized to enable the transmission of power and/or electrical signals. Different operating conditions lead to different types or sizes of wires being used.